Still Loving You
by zefacchi
Summary: Walau dia sudah menjadi milik orang, aku tetap ingin berjuang. asaisoasa


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

**warn: positif ooc. pembunuhan eyd. bisa dibilang sekuel dari 'netorare'**

.

.

Sore itu hujan sangat deras. Titik-titik air yang menghujam bumi menempel erat di kaca jendela, mengaburkan pandangan ke arah luar.

Gakushu duduk melipat kaki di sofa, matanya menatap layar televisinya yang bergerak menampilkan tayangan berita sore yang memang rajin ditontonnya. Meski mata itu terpasung pada layar, namun pikirannya melayang jauh. Hari semakin gelap, hujan juga bertambah deras, dan selain dia, belum ada satu pun penghuni rumah yang telah menjejakkan kakinya di sini.

Kekhawatiran merayapinya. Kesampingkan fakta bahwa yang dia khawatirkan bukanlah sang ayah—pikirannya hanya melalang buana pada satu sosok yang selalu merasuki otaknya nyaris 25 jam per hari.

Kenapa dia belum pulang? Ke mana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Jantung itu berdebar makin kencang ketika suara ketukan di pintu terdengar pelan, mendominasi suara rintik hujan dan petir yang menggelegar. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa ketika mendekati pintu depan, berharap yang datang bukanlah tamu tak diundang layaknya tukang pos atau apa pun itu.

Namun saat pintu depan terbuka, bisa dilihat raut wajahnya berubah cerah perlahan. Sosok mungil yang berdiri di hadapan pintu, basah dari rambut hingga ke ujung kaki, tapi kehadirannya cukup menenangkan debaran jantung yang tadi menjerit panik.

Helaan napas muncul. "Kau darimana saja?"

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum. "Aku belanja bahan makan malam," jawabnya tenang, dan saat itulah baru dia sadari bahwa sosok berambut hitam itu menenteng plastik belanjaan besar di satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain membawa tas sekolahnya.

Dia menelan ludah, membiarkan sosok dalam balutan seragam kuyup itu memasuki dapur, tempatnya akan mengamankan belanjaannya terlebih dahulu—yang mungkin saja juga terkena percikan air hujan, sekeras apa pun dia berusaha melindunginya.

Sementara Gakushu mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi. Mengambil sebuah handuk dari gantungan, dan dengan langkah pelan menyusulnya ke dapur.

Sosok itu tersentak saat hangat serat kain dari handuk menyentuh rambutnya yang basah.

"Keringkan tubuhmu, Isogai."

Gakushu mengalihkan wajah. Diam-diam ikut membantu mengatur isi kulkas yang telah penuh.

"T-terimakasih, Asano-kun …"

Tidak ada jawaban. Meski hatinya mendadak sakit bagai ditusuk beribu jarum. Isogai, yang menanggapi keheningan Gakushu, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Canggung mungkin menjadi satu kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan suasana di antara mereka.

Iseng, Gakushu melirik melalui sudut matanya, memperhatikan Isogai yang masih sibuk mengatur botol-botol susu. Tanpa sadar, senyumnya terbentuk. Sosok itu tidak berubah sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali perasaannya mengenal kata cinta. Dia masih Isogai Yuma yang dulu dia kenal.

Atau mungkin, Asano Yuma.

Gakushu meringis pelan, dengan senyum yang masih merekah. Nama Isogai telah lama tergantikan dengan nama belakang yang sama dengannya—namun sulit sekali mengontrol mulutnya untuk membiasakan diri memanggil nama kecilnya.

Karena dia bukan miliknya.

_Kenapa aku masih saja memikirkan hal itu? _

Jari-jari tangannya digenggam kuat sampai memutih. Mencolok sekali di antara keheningan dalam kecanggungan. Perhatian Isogai teralih.

"Asano-kun kenapa?"

Gelengan saja cukup menjadi jawaban akan pertanyaan Isogai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana pak tua itu?"

Isogai tertawa canggung, tahu pada siapa dua kata itu dimaksud. "Gakuhou-san bilang dia masih ada keperluan di sekolah, jadi dia akan pulang lama hari ini."

Gakushu tidak perlu bertanya sejak kapan dia mulai memanggil pak tua itu dengan nama kecil.

"Begitu, ya. Tumben."

"Tapi, saat tadi aku mengunjunginya di kantor—"

"Kau mengunjungi _dia_?" Gakushu memotong, matanya membelalak. Botol susu yang digenggamnya nyaris meluncur dari tangan. Siratan keterkejutan nampak jelas, baik dari intonasi maupun ekspresi.

"Ya. Aku mengantar bekal makannya yang tertinggal saat istirahat siang, dan dia kelihatan sibuk mengurusi berbagai dokumen. Makanya aku tidak heran saat dia mengirim _email_ untuk memberitahu bahwa dia akan lembur."

Gakushu mematung, tak lagi mendengar apapun ocehan riang Isogai mengenai Gakuhou. Matanya masih membelalak, buku-buku jarinya semakin memutih seiring genggamannya pada botol susu yang makin kuat. Perasaannya kacau balau, dadanya benar-benar sakit.

_Kenapa kau hanya terpaku padanya?_

_Kau tidak pernah membuatkanku bekal makan siang. Kau tidak pernah menceritakanku dengan senyum merekah dan nada riang__—__kau bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanpa peduli padaku._

_Apa aku tidak berarti bagimu?_

Gakushu menggigit bibirnya. Dia letakkan botol susu itu di dalam kulkas, dan menutup pintunya pelan selagi Isogai masih sibuk bercerita.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu Asano-kun, Gakuhou-san ternyata sangat menyukai—"

Kalimat itu terputus ketika dengan cepat Gakushu mendekat, menarik tangan Isogai yang dingin karena tadi kehujanan, dan membawanya ke meja makan. Menghempasnya hingga bagian tubuh ke atas terbaring di atas meja, hanya kakinya yang menggantung ke bawah.

Gakushu menindihnya, kedua tangannya ditumpu di sisi kiri dan kanan Isogai. Ekspresi gembiranya lenyap, digantikan keterkejutan ketika mendapati dirinya terbaring dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan Gakushu.

Rona merah menjalar begitu cepat.

"Asano-kun, ke-kenapa—"

"Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku," Gakushu mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Isogai, mempersempit kemungkinannya untuk mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. "Panggil aku seperti kau memanggil pak tua itu."

Rontaan kecil terasa ketika dilihatnya rona merah itu makin pekat. Tangannya tak mampu melepas cengkraman Gakushu yang semakin kuat—perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu jauh.

"Asano-kun, tolong lepaskan aku—"

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang melihat atau pun mendengar apa yang akan kita lakukan," Gakushu berujar, ekspresi wajahnya tak dapat dijelaskan.

"I-ini salah! Kita tidak boleh—"

"Salah? Apa karena kau tidak menginginkannya," Gakushu memutus perkataannya sejenak, "atau karena kau berpikir aku tak punya hak akan dirimu?"

Perkataan itu seakan membuat gerakannya terhenti otomatis. Manik emas dalam matanya terpasung penuh Gakushu.

Ada yang berbeda dari lelaki itu. Isogai menyadarinya.

"Kenapa?" nada suaranya makin lemah. "Kenapa hanya dia? Kenapa kau tak pernah peduli padaku, barang sekali saja? Kenapa …"

Isogai berhenti meronta. Meski detak jantungnya terus menghantam tulang rusuk, namun kepanikannya memudar sedikit saat pandangannya terfokus pada wajah Gakushu yang tepat berada di depannya. Tidak ada senyum atau seringai apa pun yang terukir. Ekspresi lelaki itu sangat menyedihkan, membuatnya membelalak.

Itu bukanlah ekspresi yang biasa ditunjukkan seorang Asano Gakushu.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku, Isogai?"

Kepedihan dalam tiap katanya tergambar jelas, meski tak ada air mata yang jatuh. Isogai menggigit bibir.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Asano-kun. Aku tahu aku telah menyakitimu. Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu, tapi tolong ketahuilah," dia berujar lirih dengan suara yang serak, "dalam cinta, alasan logis tidak dibutuhkan."

Gakushu terdiam, menyimak. Cengkraman tangannya sedikit mengendur—meski Isogai tetap saja tidak memiliki peluang untuk menyingkirkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab mengapa aku mencintai Gakuhou-san, bukannya dirimu—aku tidak punya alasan lain selain karena hatiku memang memilih dia," Isogai berujar lembut, ada senyum tipis yang terukir. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu berlebihan."

Tapi Gakushu tidak merespon. Alisnya mengkerut, perkataan itu masih butuh proses untuk dicernanya.

_Tidak ada alasan logis._

_Hatinya sendiri yang memilih pak tua itu._

_Hatinya tidak memilihku._

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat hatimu berbalik untuk memilihku."

"Ap—t-tunggu dulu, Asano-kun!"

Panik. Itulah yang dia rasakan saat mendadak Gakushu menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya yang masih basah. Tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari cengkraman berusaha menahannya, tapi tak berpengaruh. Gakushu seakan sedang dirasuki, tak mendengar berapa kali pun Isogai berteriak, memintanya berhenti.

Sakit. Sakit. Bahkan saat Gakushu menundukkan wajah di samping tengkuknya, hatinya terasa bukan main sakitnya. Berontakan darinya sama sekali tak cukup. Isogai menggigit bibir, menahan suara dan air matanya yang nyaris jatuh.

_Siapa pun, tolong aku__—_

Namun mereka diinterupsi oleh suara pintu dapur yang digeser membuka, bersamaan dengan kehadiran satu entitas yang berdiri di baliknya, menatap mereka lekat-lekat tanpa penghalang.

Iris kedua pasang mata itu melebar, tatkala tahu siapa yang menginterupsi.

"Wah, wah, tak kusangka rumah akan sekacau ini saat kutinggal lembur," Gakuhou tersenyum tipis. Langkahnya mendekat menuju meja makan. "Aku benar-benar lapar. Apa yang kau masak untuk makan malam, Yuma-kun?"

Gakushu secara reflek mundur, menjauhi meja makan. Isogai yang mengetahui dirinya bebas, segera turun dari meja makan. Gerakan tangan Gakuhou membawanya mendekat.

"Aku pulang, Yuma-kun."

"Se-selamat datang, Gakuhou-san."

"Bajumu lembab. Apa kau kehujanan?" Gakuhou memandangnya dari atas ke bawah. Dia seperti pura-pura tidak sadar bahwa ada satu orang lagi di sana. "Kau bisa sakit, Yuma-kun. Ayo, ganti bajumu dan keringkan badanmu sekarang."

Isogai mengangguk patuh, langkahnya lambat-lambat ketika dia menuju kamar tidurnya dan Gakuhou. Sedikit banyak lega karena bisa pergi dari tempat itu, menjauh dari Gakushu.

Sementara Gakuhou yang masih di tempat, akhirnya menoleh pada Gakushu yang berdiri kaku tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Asano," dia memanggil, dengan intonasi yang berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya. Aura mengintimidasi terasa jelas, "kukira kau sudah menyadari posisimu sekarang."

Gakushu menjawabnya dengan decihan. "Apa yang kau maksud, Pak Tua?"

"Dia milikku, Asano. Kau sudah tahu bahwa akulah yang dicintainya," Gakuhou melangkah, berniat menuju kamar tidurnya, "jadi, jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi."

Bunyi pintu yang tertutup mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Gakushu menatap miris pada pintu kamar tersebut. Kamar Gakuhou dan Isogai.

_Sial! Sial!_

"Argh!"

Tangannya lepas kontrol saat mengambil sebuah gelas kaca kotor dari wastafel dan melemparnya ke lantai—memecahkannya dengan suara yang keras.

"Sial! SIAL!"

Dia jatuh berlutut di samping pecahan gelas yang bertebaran di lantai. Pandangannya kabur, tanpa sadar air mata telah menumpuk.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa mendapat apa yang aku inginkan …"

.

.

Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan ketika ponselnya yang berdering mendadak. Fokus pada radio malam buyar saat dia mengambil ponselnya, setengah mengumpat, dan melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya.

Tapi kedua matanya menangkap satu nama yang mengejutkan—bahkan lebih mengejutkan daripada dering ponselnya—yang mengiriminya sebuah _email_.

Dia cepat-cepat membukanya.

_Maehara-kun, ini aku Asano._

Maehara menyernyit. Ada keperluan apa sampai-sampai ketua kelas A ini mengiriminya _email_?

_Ada apa, Asano-kun?_

Balasan email itu datang sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ada jeda panjang yang membuat Maehara sempat berpikir bahwa Asano ini tengah mengerjainya.

Namun, ketika dia membuka balasan itu, matanya membelalak kaget.

_Maehara-kun,_

_tolong ajarkan aku untuk melupakannya._

.

.

**end.**

.

**a/n: **...efek nyesek abis sedih-sedihan bareng temen sekelas tadi siang—soalnya hari ini hari terakhir belajar bareng mereka di kelas sendiri :") satu tahun berlalu dengan cepat ya /ngek

terimakasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
